


Sneaking Back on the Base

by pastandfuturequeen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bad Guys Win AU, DarkPilot, Face Sitting, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Restraints, I hope I tagged this right, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Mind Penetration, knightpilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 07:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastandfuturequeen/pseuds/pastandfuturequeen
Summary: The continuation of the torture scene that Poe always wanted - this time, in Kylo's chambers.Submission for Knightpilot Week 2017 - Bad Guys Win AU





	Sneaking Back on the Base

Contrary to their usual arrogant display of grandeur, the base was difficult to find, hidden away as it was on the edge of the outer rim. Poe might have even been able to call it “modest” - at least by First Order standards. He snuck aboard the base with relatively little difficulty, blaster at his side and the map Finn had provided already memorized and readily available in his mind’s eye.

Stormtroopers and First Order officers marched across the base, a well-oiled machine. Yet to Poe’s trained eye, he could spot the rust that had started to form at the edges of that machine, eating away at the metal piece by piece. It was in the trooper’s hurried steps, the way the officers seemed on edge and just a bit out of place. The destruction of the Starkiller had certainly been a loss for the First Order, rendering them with little choice but to hide at the edges of the galaxy. Poe bit back the edge of a satisfied smile.

A droid whirred past Poe’s hiding spot, bringing his focus right back to his mission. He needed to navigate the base undetected, and that was a feat far easier said than done. Poe took a breath and emerged from his hiding spot, his footsteps light and hurried to escape detection. At the sound of approaching footsteps Poe dove into the nearby supply room, pressing himself as close as he could to the wall. His pulse hummed a staccato beat beneath his skin. The footsteps drew nearer. A bead of sweat formed above his brow, threatening to fall into his vision. A voice spoke, commanding the soldiers to halt. Poe’s fingers curled around his blaster. He took a breath.

The stormtroopers marched away. Poe released the breath he had been holding, his fingers easing minutely from the blaster at his side. He waited at the door, straining his hearing to see if he could press forward. Once he deemed it safe, Poe peered out into the hallway. There was not a stormtrooper in sight. Poe rushed down the hallway again, senses on full alert. He paused at the end of the hallway and pressed himself against the wall, carefully peering around the corner to search for any enemy forces. At the end of the hall stood a single door, unguarded and with a single identification pad mounted on the wall. There was no doubt in Poe’s mind that beyond the door were at least two stormtroopers, and beyond that was his prize. Poe turned the corner and rushed forward -

\- And felt his entire body freeze mid-motion. Every cell and nerve froze in place, like a statue. Yet his mind worked itself into a frenzy, flying as fast as his x-wing as a curtain of dread settled over him. A set of footsteps echoed behind him, bringing with it a wash of heat flushing across his entire body because he _knew_.

A familiar dark figure stood before him, the same black cloak and chrome steel mask staring right at him. Poe could feel the other man’s smugness even from behind the mask covering his features. “I see you came back,” said Kylo Ren. His voice caressed the words, tasting them with relish as they left his mouth. Poe couldn’t answer him, frozen as he was.

Kylo took a moment to look at Poe, as if deciding what would be the best course of action. At last he turned away, his hand reaching towards Poe as if holding him by a leash. Poe staggered after him, his limbs moving of their own accord. In his mind, he tried struggling against the restraints, but his body betrayed him. He was not yet strong enough to break free of the force.

No officers or stormtroopers interrupted their path. Poe had to wonder whether that was by chance, or if had something to do with the man leading him. A shiver down his spine told him it was the latter. At last they seemed to reach their destination. A door opened before them, leading to a dark room. Kylo stepped aside, his cloak billowing around him. He gestured towards the entrance with a slight bow. “After you,” he said.

Poe refused to take a single step.

Kylo reached towards him and pulled - Poe stumbled forward, the force once again taking hold of his limbs and making him enter the room. His lips were still forcefully shut. Kylo followed behind him, the door sliding closed and temporarily submerging them in darkness. A low hum rang around them and light appeared from above, dim, yet just enough for Poe to see his surroundings. At the far end of the room was a bookshelf, cluttered with various tomes older than any Poe had ever seen. Next to it was a bed - and it was at that moment that Poe realized he was in the other man’s private chambers.

Kylo chuckled, his voice low. “Not what you expected, is it?” he said.

Poe turned around, finding that at last he had found some control over his limbs. Kylo had taken off his mask, setting it down on a table next to him and revealing his face. There was a scar that stretched from his forehead and down the length of his left cheek to his chin. The scar had healed some, but still seemed to burn an angry red. The color contrasted sharply with the paleness of his face, making his features even more prominent. The other man’s eyes looked intently at Poe, seeming like they wanted to pierce right through him. “I figured,” he began, taking a step towards Poe. “This would be a good place to . . . continue,” he purred. “Right where we had left off, right before ‘Finn,’ took you away.”

Poe’s mind immediately went to Finn, to their instant connection as they escaped Starkiller the first time, and more recently to the way the other man looked at him in adoration.

Kylo tore Poe from his memories, standing no more than a breath’s space away. His hand reached up to run a finger down the curve of Poe’s jaw, intercepted only by the light stubble that never seemed to go away. There was a hunger in his eyes, one that narrowed its extreme focus on the path his finger took. Kylo’s finger trailed at last to Poe’s bottom lip, pulling slightly to open the other man’s mouth.

Heat thrummed just beneath the surface of Poe’s brown skin, pumping furiously through his veins and bringing with it a sort of urgency that he had never quite felt before. Never in all his years of life had he ever felt the way that the other man was making him feel right now. If it weren’t for the force restraints that held him in place currently, he wasn’t quite sure yet what his course of action would be.

Kylo’s face drew closer to his, their lips just a centimeter apart. Poe could see him glance at the bed on the other side of the room, and could feel the other man’s sharp breath of excitement. His heart thundered.

The door crashed open, interrupting the moment. Kylo spun around in shock, trying to find the source of the noise. With it, his concentration on Poe wavered, just enough for the man to fight through the restraints and kick him on his back and onto his knees. Kylo let out a squawk of shock and indignation and moved to rise -

Only to find that he couldn’t.

Finn emerged from the doorway, both Rose and Paige in tow. His hand was outstretched towards Kylo, using the force to keep him in place. He glanced at Poe, checking to make sure that the other man was alright. Poe nodded once, just glad to be in control of his own limbs again. Finn turned back to Kylo, making sure that the man could no longer pose a threat to anyone or break free of the restraints. Paige stepped further into the room, putting her blaster away momentarily to take out the rope in her pocket to tie down Kylo further. An extra restraint certainly wouldn’t be unnecessary.

Kylo’s face contorted in rage, but his mouth remained forcefully shut. At last Poe stood before him, looking down at the man kneeling at his feet. Rage boiled inside of him, finally finding a release in the total loathing he had for the pathetic excuse of a man in front of him. Never in all his years of life had he ever felt the exact amount of disgust the other man was making him feel. He spit on his face, the saliva hitting the other man’s eye. At last he drew his blaster, aiming it between the man’s eyes and firing once. Kylo’s head shot backwards and his body went with him, crumbling on itself like a rag doll. A perfectly sized hole appeared on his forehead, blood oozing from it and forming a puddle on the floor. His eyes were glassy in death.

At last Finn appeared beside him, relaxed now that he no longer had to use so much of his training of the force just to restrain the dead fascist. “Are you alright, my love?” Finn asked, grabbing Poe’s shoulders.

Poe nodded. “Yes, Finn,” he said, drawing Finn into a tight embrace. “I love you so much, light of my life.” Their lips met, far too brief yet just enough to celebrate that they were alive and their force bond was just as strong as ever.

Rose breathed a sigh of relief. She raised her comm to her mouth, sending her message to the rebellion’s base. “Squadron ‘Bad Hombres’ reporting success and requesting extraction. I repeat, ‘Bad Hombres’ have won.”

Poe and Finn parted and headed towards the door. Poe held his blaster in his hand, Finn held his lightsaber. Paige and Rose followed after them - yet Rose lingered. She turned back, looking at Kylo’s limp body and drawing closer. She peered at his face, his mouth open in shock and rage. She squatted down atop his face and in the next moment let out a fart so mighty it startled even herself. Kylo’s eyes were now misty from the layer of gas covering their glassy surface.

Paige turned back towards her sister, eyebrows raised. “I give that a 10/10,” she said, impressed.

Rose grinned at her. “Thanks, sis! I’ve been wanting to do that forever!”

At last the sisters turned down the hall to join Finn and Poe, ‘Bad Hombres’ squadron finally leaving the base having successfully completed the mission. The legendary tale of their successful mission would be the talk of all the galaxy for eons to come.

**Author's Note:**

> This is _exactly_ what Poe would want tbh . . . don't blame me, blame canon for the little plot bunny I was given :)
> 
> As always, thanks for reading, and feel free to leave comments, kudos, and criticism below!


End file.
